Electrocutioner
The Electrocutioner is a supervillain alias used by three fictional characters in the DC Comics Universe. Publication history The unnamed Buchinsky first appeared in Batman #331 and was created by Marv Wolfman, Michael Fleisher, and Irv Novick. The unidentified Electrocutioner first appeared in Detective Comics #626 and was created by Marv Wolfman and Jim Aparo. Lester Buchinsky first appeared in Detective Comics #644 (May 1992) and was created by Chuck Dixon, Tom Lyle. and Scott Hanna. Fictional character biography Unnamed Buchinsky The Electrocutioner, a self-appointed executioner of criminals who slipped through the hands of the law, begins a series of crook-killings in Gotham City with his electrically charged suit. Batman has three encounters with the Electrocutioner. In the first, killer Mike Caine dies;Batman #331 (January 1981) in the second, Batman rescues Dane Whitney; in the third, the Electrocutioner falls through a window, grips a metal railing, and shocks himself, so that he lets go and plunges off a cliff into the river below. The Electrocutioner goes to Manhattan. He encounters two muggers in Central Park and attacks them with lethal doses of electricity from his gauntlets. The Vigilante meanwhile, continues to cut a bloody swathe of bodies in the name of justice. He breaks into Charles McDade's limousine and shoots McDade and his lady friend Mona Simpson to death. That evening, Vigilante learns that the Electrocutioner is back in town and is in fact targeting the same criminal element that the Vigilante himself is.Vigilante #23 (November 1985) The Electrocutioner is eventually killed by the Vigilante.Vigilante #27 (March 1986) When S.T.A.R. Labs opened a portal to Limbo in Operation Zeppelin, they did this as various deceased criminals wished to return to the earthly realm through the portal. These criminals included the Electrocutioner, Icicle, Clayface II, El Papagayo, Iron Major, and Top. When Operation Zeppelin's creator Director Jeffrey Simon disappeared, a rescue party went through the portal and the villains captured them. They bargained with their demonic jailer, a demon impersonating Etrigan, exchanging their prisoners to gain temporary mortal forms and preparing to return to Earth. They were opposed by Hawk, Dove, and the Titans West. The battle was fierce, but the tide turned when J.E.B. Stuart came down from Heaven and gave Hawk his Haunted Tank. The false Etrigan offered them a way out through another portal, but he was merely toying with the dead villains. When he sent them through a portal, it turned out to be an entrance to Hell.Hawk and Dove vol. 3 Annual #1 (1993) Unrevealed The second Electrocutioner used a costume rigged to generate a lethal electrical shock against criminals (including Cannon and Saber), and ran afoul of Batman, who disapproved of his extreme justice.Detective Comics #626 Lester Buchinsky Initially working in the cause of justice just like the first Electrocutioner, Lester Buchinsky became a criminal and mercenary. Overly reliant on his ability to generate electricity, the Electrocutioner has faced (and been defeated by) Batman, Robin, and Nightwing. In at least one scheme, working with the Cluemaster to steal an armored car full of money, Spoiler works to oppose him. Spoiler turned out to be Cluemaster's daughter. The stupidity of Lester's second partner, a hulking brute with delusions of intelligence calling himself Czonk The Baffler, would also hamper their plans.Robin Vol.4 #1-5 (November 1993 - April 1994) For a time, Lester was frequently seen in the employ of Blüdhaven crime boss Blockbuster.Nightwing Vol.2 #33-34 (July - August 1999), 54-55 (April - May 2001) In Infinite Crisis, Lester became a member of the Secret Society of Super Villains.Infinite Crisis #7 (June 2006) During the 34th week of the series 52, Electrocutioner appeared as part of a Suicide Squad operation against Black Adam.52 #34 (December 2006) In the Rise and Fall storyline, Green Arrow is still hunting Electrocutioner and those who worked with Prometheus; keeping secret his murder of the man as the rest of the JLA tries to track him down. Green Arrow confronts the Electrocutioner, who set off the device that devastated Star City in Justice League: Cry for Justice. He was close to killing the man when Black Canary stops him during their argument. Black Canary then realizes what Green Arrow did, thus Electrocutioner escapes from Green Arrow's attempt to bring Electrocutioner down.Justice League: The Rise and Fall Special (March 2010) Although Electrocutioner was defeated and horrifically injured by Speedy.Green Arrow and Black Canary #31 (May 2010) Green Arrow's arrival convinces Speedy that killing is not the answer, and the two archers take him into custody.Green Arrow and Black Canary #32 (Jun 2010) Once Electrocutioner awoke from his coma, Roy Harper vowed revenge. He broke into the jail and killed Electrocutioner despite Green Arrow's protests to the contrary.Justice League: The Rise of Arsenal #4 (April 2010) Powers and abilities The Electrocutioner's costume possesses circuitry that allows him to either stun or kill his victims at will with a bolt of electricity. A touch from one of his hands delivers a severe shock, but when both his hands touch a victim the circuit is completed and the victim dies. Other versions A second Electrocutioner appeared briefly in the Batman: Arkham Knight prequel comic. The unnamed Electrocutioner claims to be an underling of Lester Buchinsky and had acquired several of Buchinsky's prototypes and modified it using Wayne Industries technology. Electrocutioner attacks Batman shortly after the ending of Arkham City, but is quickly defeated due to his arrogance, which Batman notes as the "exact problem with his old boss". He is then left there for the GCPD to find, but Arkham Knight appears and kills him with a shotgun blast to the head. In other media Television * The Electrocutioner appears in the Justice League Unlimited episode "The Cat and the Canary". Electrocutioner was seen at Roulette's Meta-Brawl fighting Bloodsport in a match. He was later seen as a member of the Secret Society. * The Electrocutioner makes his first live action appearance in the Gotham, portrayed by Christopher Heyerdahl. The episode "Rogues' Gallery" features Jack Gruber, an inmate in Arkham Asylum charged with murder and declared as a "grade-A sociopath", experimenting on other inmates with electroconvulsive therapy. After his accomplice, Aaron Danzing (whom he experimented on and now controls as a result), kills a guard and the Asylum Director Gerry Lang, Gruber escapes from Arkham. In "What the Little Bird Told Him", Edward Nygma discovers that Jack Gruber is an alias of Jack Buchinsky and gives this info to James Gordon and Harvey Bullock where he allowed himself to get sent to Arkham Asylum. Buchinsky later does an unexpected attack on Sal Maroni's restaurant and zaps Oswald Cobblepot unconscious. After Maroni and his men are placed in protective custody Buchinsky begins his attack on the Gotham City Police Department headquarters, knocking everyone unconscious. As Danzing starts to grab Maroni, James Gordon arrives (having been protected by wearing rubber shoes) to fight them. Buchinsky claims Maroni is a false friend and that Gordon is simply satisfying his ego. Gordon uses a nearby beverage to shorten out Electrocutioner's gear. Electrocutioner and Danzing are then arrested. Film Electrocutioner appears in Batman: Bad Blood, voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. He is among the villains who work for Talia al Ghul. When Electrocutioner was about to kill Robin, he was killed by Damian Wayne's clone Heretic. Video games * In Batman for the Nintendo, Electrocutioner was the boss of stage 3. He had an electric sword-arm that was used to fling arcing high-voltage projectiles. Along with Killer Moth and Firebug, he was a supervillain working for Joker. * The Lester Buchinsky Electrocutioner appears in Batman: Arkham Origins, voiced by Steven Blum. He appears as one of the assassins hired by Black Mask to kill Batman. He is the second assassin to face Batman, first appearing as a pit fighter on Penguin's ship. He starts boasting before fighting Batman, which allows him to knock out Electrocutioner with one kick to the face. However, he is able to escape after Batman leaves the pit, promising Batman he'll fight him again. Batman later tracks the electromagnetic pulse given off by his gloves to the meeting at the Royal Hotel with the remaining assassins. Joker sheds his Black Mask disguise when he disrupts Electrocutioner's game on his phone during the meeting. Electrocutioner demands to know who Joker is and the clown fires his gun near him as a warning. Electrocutioner is pushed out of a window by Joker (who claimed that Electrocutioner has nothing else to contribute) and crashes onto a chandelier in the lobby of the hotel killing him. Batman takes Electrocutioner's gloves for himself as a gadget which becomes a key tool for the remainder of the game. Batman uses them to revive Alfred as a defibrillator, then does the same to Bane after remembering the Electrocutioner's threat to "jump-start his heart, and then kill him again". * In Batman: Arkham Knight, Electrocutioner's Shock Gloves appear in the evidence room at the Gotham City Police Department where they were donated by Batman. Aaron Cash's recording about them says Batman gave them in a short time after Origins, guessing he preferred beating up thugs in the old fashion way. See also * List of Batman Family adversaries References External links * DCU Gude: Electrocutioner I * DCU Gude: Electrocutioner III Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:Characters created by Chuck Dixon Category:Characters created by Jim Aparo Category:Characters created by Marv Wolfman Category:DC Comics television characters Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1981 Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1991 Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1992